Stories: The Problem about Paradoxes
Plot Re-Peat Boss comes up with his greatest master plan, to use a time controller to send the Locked Room gang back into past events! The gang are about to go into an adventure full of past adventures, and Re-Peat Boss is planning to create paradoxes to change the future! Their only hope is to find a way back to the present day so that they can confront Re-Peat Boss and destroy his time controller, so that they can reverse the effects of the time controller. Cast *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Lex *Zuma Frog *The Explodonaters *Starcade *Kyoji *The Gemstones *The Order of the Stone *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Lemon Glass *Twilight *Captain Red Shell *Blast *Tommy *Alice *Jaiden *Peridot *The Cookies *Re-Peat Boss *Many other villains from past events Story In Re-Peat Boss' lair in the forests of Echo Creek... * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Those Locked Room fools think they can just destroy my robotic creations and get away with it? Well, they won't be able to this time! For this time, I'm not planning to build some gigantic robot to destroy all of them. That would be silly. But thanks to my brilliant brain, which is far more smarter than that "tricky" midget's, I have come up with an even more brilliant master plan to get rid of the gang, once and for all! ''(Ding!) * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Voila! It's ready! ''Re-Peat Boss shoves his tools aside and reveals a time controller in front of him. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''At last, my time controller is complete! With this, I'll trap them into events they have been through! And after that, I'll create paradoxes in their way! Which means, all their previous victories will become their eventual defeats! But first, I'll need a disguise, to trick those fools into being zapped with my time controller with a TRICKY costume! Ugh, never thought I had to say that t-word. Yuck! Hmm... ''Re-Peat Boss looks around his costume collection, and picks one of the costumes to wear as a disguise. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Those fools will never know what's coming for them! Oh yes, I'm a genius! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ''The scene now changes to L.E.A.F. Headquarters in Suburbia, where the Locked Room gang are reviewing their many victories against the dastardly villains that stood before them. * 'Bonk Choy: '''Green Shadow, what was our next victory after the giant octopus battle? * '''Green Shadow: '''Let me see... * '''Jenny: '''Man, we defeated so many baddies, I've lost track of them all! * '''Blue Ocean: '*''checking some files* Let's see: we defeated Galaximus last Tuesday, Bright Spark last Thursday, we stopped the Electric dolphins a week ago, and Galaximus again 10 days ago. Oh, and Doughleficient 2 weeks ago. Did I miss anything? * '''Red Fork: '*''eating a giant sandwich* Not sure. We've defeated the villains so much that I lost track as well. * '''Green Shadow: '''Me too. But there were some memorable ones like Galaximus and Frosty. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Who's Frosty? * '''Green Shadow: '''That snowman deity, remember? The one who manipulated everyone into thinking that Kyoji is a bad guy? * '''Bonk Choy: '''Ah, now I remember! I'm so glad he's dead. * '''Green Shadow: '''Point is, we have been through a lot. ''Suddenly, the doorbell rings. * 'Green Shadow: '''Huh, I wonder who that could be. * '''Blast: '''I'll open it! ''Blast runs to the door to open it. Outside the door stood an oddly-dressed fanboy who is seemingly a huge fan of the members of the Locked Room gang. * 'Fanboy: '''Is this where the Locked Room foo--er, I mean friends are hanging out at? If that's so, I'm a huge fan and I'll be honored if I could take a photograph of you guys! * '''Blast: '''What? * '''Blue Ocean: '*''pushes Blast away*'' Step aside Blast, let me handle this. *''He looks at the fanboy* Well of course, come right in! I can also give you an autograph after the photo. * '''Blast: '''Your autograph? Why yours? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Because I'm the coolest! ''Tommy and Blast laugh. * 'Blue Ocean: '''What? * '''Blast: '''Oh, nothing, sorry. * '''Lemon Glass: '''Don't make our fan lose his time. Just let him in so he can take a photograph. ''Jelo, Star and Marco walk into where the rest of the gang are.Category:Stories